


A simple pastry chef

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Parties, The reader is pastry chef, Tony's an ass in this, Truth or Dare, he just really want his cookies, kind of, shy bucky, steve want the reader and Bucky together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: The reader is Tony's pastry chef and Bucky has a crush on her. After a party tony tells the reader to join them because they were playing truth or dare. When Natasha  ask her a question she have been dying to ask everyone is shocked with her answer.





	

 Bucky Barnes is a very quiet and serious man. Ever since Bucky came out of cryo and joined the team he quickly realized he wasn't the type of guy that enjoyed parties, in fact he hated them. He mostly had a problem with the people who attended Tony's parties. The people he invited were always stuck up people who gave him dirty looks because they knew that he was the winter soldier. He would hear them make rude comments about him which prompted him to give them dirty looks before he'd walk away.

 Bucky desperately wanted to leave the party he was currently attending and was about to ask Steve if he could go back up to his room. He was two seconds away from asking until he noticed you in the crowd. You were circulating the party with the pastries you baked and you offered them with a genuine smile on your face.

 He was so taken aback by your beauty that he didn't realize Steve was calling his name until he felt a tap on his shoulder "What?" Bucky looked over at Steve and Sam and noticed a smile on their face.

 "Why don't you go up and talk to her? I know she's working but she's allowed to talk to people" Steve asked before he took a sip of his drink.

 Steve knew about Bucky's crush on you and encouraged his best friend to pursue you. He knew you were a sweetheart and you would make Bucky happy but Bucky refused to take his advice and kept his distance from you. "I can't. I've only spoken three words to her since I joined you guys and I don't want to make a fool of myself." Bucky chugged his drink before he went to the bar and stayed there for the remainder of the party.

* * *

 

 Once the party was over tony had the team sitting around the lounge. Since you were good friends with all of them tony always made you join them for a few drinks. You quietly made your way over to the team and sat next to Sharon and Wanda. After everyone gathered around tony suggested they truth or dare. Everyone protested at first but after tony offered to pay for their breakfast the next day everyone agreed.

 Half an hour into the game you were enjoying watching the team do silly dare and reveal some juicy secrets until it was your turn. Since Natasha was the one who asked you you went with truth because you knew she was going to have you do something crazy if you picked dare "If you could date anyone from the team who would you date?" Natasha asked and you began to feel your cheeks burning up.

 You made eye contact with Bucky for a split-second before you turned away and answered "Well I just want to say that I love all of you guys equally but if I had to date someone from the team I'd date Bucky." you answered with a smile on your face as you tried to avoid eye contact with Bucky.

 Everyone including Bucky were surprised when you said his name. Bucky felt like he didn't deserve to be your crush, he thought you were too good for him. The entire team started to make kissy noises and caused Bucky to blush. "You know I actually do see you and winter as a couple. You're the Belle to his beast" tony joked

 You felt your face burning up at Tony's reference and you wanted to leave before he started to teased you about it "you know what, I've embarrassed myself for tonight and I just remembered that I have cookie dough in the fridge. I'm just going to go make us some snicker doodles." you let out a small laugh before you got up and quickly left the lounge.

 Everyone was give tony a dirty look for his comment but he didn't care. Tony looked over at Bucky and noticed he was looking at the direction you disappeared to "are you going to go after her or not? I know you have a thing for her and if you don't go now and tell her how you feel she's going to think you don't like her." With that Bucky shot up and jogged towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

 Once he entered he watched as you placed the cookie dough onto the baking sheet and kept repeating how stupid you were. "Why do you have a crush on me? We've only spoken three words to each other." Bucky blurted out and got your attention.

 "Because you're kind and handsome and to tell you the truth I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out. I always chicken out though because well your an avenger and I'm just Tony's pastry chef" you looked down at the cookie dough and waited for him to say that he didn't feel the same way.

 "I love you." You felt your heart racing at those three little words. "You are more than just a pastry chef. You are a kind, and funny. I've heard you crack jokes with stark and I gotta say they are really funny." Bucky cupped your face and brought it closer to his. "You're the first person besides Steve that didn't give me the judgmental look when I first joined the team. You know the 'oh my gosh that's the monster they call the winter soldier. I wonder how many people he's killed' look."

 "Listen to me James Barnes, YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER" you placed your hands on top of Bucky's. "Those people who think that are assholes. I was raised to not judge people when I first meet them." You leaned in and pressed you foreheads together. "I will never think of you as a monster."

 "Would it be ok if I kissed you?" Bucky asked, his hands dropped to your waist and pulled you closer to him. All you could do was nod before you felt Bucky's lips on yours. You felt like you won the lottery as you kissed Bucky and you could feel him smiling into the kiss.

 But just as you guys were getting into the kiss Tony's voice echoed in the room "Can you guys stop kissing ! ! ! I want cookies and y/n can't make them if she's sucking face with you Barnes." tony shouted when he entered the kitchen and caused you and Bucky to pull away.

 "Do not speak to my doll in that tone stark. Be patient and show her some respect." Bucky held onto you protectively as he glared at tony.

 "Fine fine I'll let you guys have your moment but I still want my cookies." tony put his hands up in defeat as he left the kitchen.

 As soon he was gone Bucky leaned in and kissed you again. "Now I can kiss you as long as I want."

 "I know and we will but let me put these in the oven so we can kiss until they are done ok?" you gave him one last kiss before you placed the cookies in the oven. Once the cookies were in the oven you turn "now where were we" you started kissing Bucky until the timer went off.

 "The timer went off ! ! ! Take the cookies out before they burn !" you heard Tony's voice from the other side of the kitchen door.

 Letting out a sigh you pulled away from Bucky and got the cookies out of the oven. "Let's go take these cookies to stark before he has a nervous breakdown" Bucky got a plate from the cabinet and held onto it while you placed the cookies on it.

 "Sit next to me when we get back over there ok?" Bucky told you when you placed the last cookie on the plate before you turned off the oven and placed the cookie sheet in the sink.

 "Ok" you kissed him on the lips before you guys left the kitchen and returned to the lounge with the cookies and smiles on your faces.


End file.
